


Sonrisa

by c123



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya que no hay ninguna historia sobre ésta pareja aquí en español he decidido hacer mi aportación. Es algo(bastante) pequeño, y no puede considerarse (si no lo lees así) sobre ellos como pareja, pero es lo primero que escribo de ellos y ya que es cierto que el chico tiene una sonrisa hermosa(que vemos muy poco en la serie, desgraciadamente) me gustó dejarlo así. Os dejo, que si no va a ser ésto más largo que el propio fic xD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisa

Pocas son las ocasiones en que Michael sonríe como ahora: hoyuelos marcados, blancos dientes brillando a la luz del sol, y ese brillo iluminando sus hermosos ojos azules; pero, en cambio, no hay una sola ocasión-tampoco ésta-en la que el corazón de Lincoln no de un salto de emoción y se acelere al verlo.

-Deberías sonreír más...-las palabras escapan solas de su boca-antes siquiera de que se de cuenta que se ha quedado observándole y una sonrisa ha aparecido en su rostro-, casi como un pensamiento en voz alta.   
-¿Qué...?-pregunta sonriendo aún, pero ahora con una ceja alzada, casi burlón e incrédulo.

Y ahí es cuando el mayor, avergonzado, se da cuenta que debería tratar de mantener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando. Pero, bueno, una vez dicho no hay nada que hacer, así que:

-Lo que has oído: deberías sonreír más... Te queda bien-finaliza antes de echar a andar y dejar al otro atrás, aún algo pasmado pues no sabe si tomárselo como un cumplido o no.

Finalmente decide hacerle caso y con una sonrisa iluminando su cara adelanta el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Estoy pensando escribir otro fic de ésta parejita: algo más dramático y más largo. Llevo bastante con ello en la cabeza y creo que ya va siendo hora de escribirlo. ¿Qué pensáis?


End file.
